Zuhälter
by Betakuecken
Summary: Was passiert, wenn Tagebücher in falsche hände geraten? Und wenn diese Hände es dann gegen den Schreiber benutzen, aber damit den Weg zwei Betroffener, zueinander zeigt? Harry x Draco ABGESCHLOSSEN
1. Chapter 1

Meiner einer hat wieder etwas neues fabriziert! Und ja, eine Harry x Draco. Ich liebe dieses Paar abgöttisch! Kann aber sein, dass ich vielleicht mal noch eine FF zu Harry und Siri schreib. Mal sehen... (Njam, das hab ich wirklich umgesetzt! Kommt auch bald hier!)

Die Überschrift sagt ja eigentlich schon alles. Und wer meine anderen Geschichten zu HP kennt, weiß, wer den Stricher´ spielen muss.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen, eure Mitani

**Zuhälter 1 Konfrontation**

Es war dunkel in den Gängen und nicht einmal der Vollmond spendete genug Licht, um etwas erkennen zu können.

Er lief langsam, sehr langsam und vorsichtig. Die Schmerzen zogen sich durch seinen ganzen Körper und brachten ihn beinahe um den Verstand.

Sollte er das nicht langsam gewöhnt sein?

Andererseits musste er es aushalten, wenn er nicht wollte dass..

Irgendetwas hatte ihn angerempelt. Nervös stand er nun in der Finsternis und wartete, lauschte. Er hörte etwas, aber es war nichts zu sehen.

Plötzlich fühlte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und dann vernahm er eine Stimme:

„Lumos!"

Und zu seinem Übel kannte er diese Stimme nur allzu gut. Sie gehörte:

„Potter!"

Seine Stimme war brüchig und rau. Er wollte auf gar keinen Fall länger mit dem anderen zusammen sein, als nötig.

Hastig schüttelte er die Hand ab und wollte weiter, aber eine andere Hand berührte ihn schon wieder.

Und dieses Mal an einer, ihm schmerzenden Stelle.

Harry war wieder unterwegs gewesen, weil er nicht schlafen konnte. Das Schloss lag friedlich da und niemand war mehr wach, nicht einmal die Lehrer, die Patrouille gingen.

Aber da vernahm er doch ein Geräusch, ganz leise, fast unhörbar.

Neugierig wie er war, ging er dem Gehörten nach und ertappte einen, ihm bekannten, Schopf.

Malfoy trug eine weiße Hose, wie es aussah und er lief merkwürdig. Als er das richtig registriert hatte, machte irgendetwas in ihm Klick, und schon trugen ihn seine Beine zu dem andern. Der war mittlerweile stehen geblieben.

Da Harry ohne Licht unterwegs gewesen war, tastete er nach der Schulter des anderen und hielt ihn fest, dann murmelte er einen Spruch:

„Lumos!"

Auf Malfoys Gesicht zeigte sich leichte Panik, er schien nicht viel von dem Treffen zu halten.

Hastig schüttelte er seine Hand ab und wollte weiter gehen, was Harry ihm aber nicht erlaubte.

Schnell fasste er an den Hintern des Blonden. Der zuckte zusammen und blieb erneut stehen.

„Lass das, Potter!"

Seine Stimme war leicht zittrig und er fürchtete, dass der Gryffindor etwas bemerken könnte.

„Was machst du denn um diese Uhrzeit hier? So ganz alleine!"

Harry stand nahe bei dem Blonden und seine Hand, die vorher noch am Gesäß dessen gelegen hatte, war nun vor seinen Augen. Die Feuchtigkeit des Stoffes, hatte ihn alarmiert.

Seine Hand war schwer zu erkennen, aber das Licht des Zauberstabes reichte aus, um ihn sehen zu lassen, dass Blut daran klebte.

„Potter, es geht dich nichts an, was ich mache!", versuchte er es erneut. Warum konnte der auch nicht verschwinden?

„Ich denke, du könntest Hilfe gebrauchen, Malfoy. Meinst du nicht?"

Verdammt, wie kam der denn jetzt darauf?

„Vielleicht deshalb?", erklang die Stimme des Dunkelhaarigen. Hatte er laut gedacht? Der Redner streckte die Hand aus und hielt sie dem Slytherin vor Augen.

Schluckend wich der einen Schritt zurück und stieß somit an Harry, der noch immer hinter ihm stand.

„Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist, aber du solltest nicht mit einer weißen Hose herum laufen, wenn du dieses Problem hast. Wäre es jetzt hell und hätte dich jemand gesehen..."

Malfoy schien es nicht zu gefallen, dass er das Blut entdeckt hatte. Doch nun war es nicht mehr zu ändern.

Zitternd stand der Blonde da und wusste nicht, was er nun machen sollte. Wäre es klug, es zu riskieren, einen Befehl zu erteilen? Wahrscheinlich würde es den Gryffindor überhaupt nicht interessieren und in Windeseile wusste die ganze Schule davon.

„Komm, ich zaubere deine Hose sauber und dann solltest du ganz schnell was gegen die Blutung machen.."

Schnell hob Harry den Stab und sprach einen Zauber. Im Nu war die Hose wieder sauber.

Flüchtig nickend, wollte der Blondhaarige verschwinden, doch wieder wurde es ihm nicht gestattet.

„Draco, wenn du Hilfe brauchst - mit dem, was auch immer da passiert ist - dann komm zu mir. Ich weiß, du denkst jetzt: Was mischt der sich da ein!´, aber ich will dir wirklich helfen, wenn du es zulässt. Also, wenn was ist, dann komm, ja!"

Draco war sich sicher, dass er das niemals tun würde, so antwortete er auch entsprechend:

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht!"

Nach diesem Satz war der Blonde verschwunden und Harry hatte ihn die nächsten Tagen und folgenden zwei Wochen, beobachtet. Natürlich war der Slytherin nicht zu ihm gekommen, damit hatte er gerechnet, aber man durfte ja nicht aufgeben, oder?

Vielleicht geschah ja noch ein Wunder!

Und manchmal, da fragte sich Harry Potter, ob er nicht einen persönlichen Wundervollbringer hatte, denn es sollte sich tatsächlich etwas tun.

Es war nach dem Abendessen, drei Wochen, nachdem dieses Zusammentreffen stattgefunden hatte. Gerade lief Harry gemütlich zu seinem Turm, als Schritte schnell näher kamen und dann ein blonder Schopf in Sicht kam.

Es war Draco, das wusste der Gryffindor sofort, und der Blonde hatte Tränen in den Augen.

Schnell kam der andere auf ihn zu und Harry breitete die Arme aus, um den Jungen aufzufangen. Der schmiss sich, ohne nachzudenken, in diese und wimmerte:

„Bitte, hilf mir!"

Ratlos sah der Schwarzhaarige auf den anderen, wusste er doch nicht, wovor er ihn jetzt gerade schützen sollte.

Seine Frage wurde beantwortet, als erneut Schritte hörbar wurden und jemand nach dem Blonden rief. Welcher sofort zusammen zuckte und sich noch dichter an den Löwen drängte.

Vorsichtig schob Harry Draco hinter sich und legte seinen Tarnumhang über ihn, den er immer bei sich trug. Wieder einmal half er!

Gerade, als Harry sich wieder umgedreht hatte, kam ein Slytherin um die Ecke, der vor ihm stehen blieb.

„Hast du Malfoy gesehen?", fragte er gereizt.

„Warum?

„Weil ich ihn suche!"

„Schon klar, aber warum? Was hat er denn getan?"

„Er erfüllt seine Aufgaben nicht korrekt, das ist alles!"

„Aufgaben? Was denn für welche?"

„Das geht dich nichts an! Ich hab halt ein Hühnchen mit ihm zu rupfen!"

„Ich dachte immer, niemand legt sich mit ihm an!"

„Du glaubst gar nicht, wie schwach der ist - diese kleine Schlampe!"

Etwas zog am Umhang des Gryffindors.

„Potter, wenn du mir sagst, wo er hin ist, dann bekommst du auch eine Belohnung!"

„Und die wäre?"

„Na, du könntest Malfoy mal zeigen, wer das Sagen hat! Im Bett!"

„Ah ja, kein Interesse!" Mit diesen Worten zeigte er den Gang herunter und der andere rannte weiter.

Den Tarnumhang entfernend, bemerkte Harry, dass Draco weinte, lautlos. Etwas, das auch er selbst, perfekt beherrschte.

Wie gut er sich doch in die Situation des anderen hinein versetzten konnte...

„Komm, ich bring dich woanders hin, hier kannst du nicht bleiben" So warf er seinen eigenen Umhang über den anderen und legte einen Arm um seine Schultern. Er führte sie zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum und durch diesen hindurch, hoch in sein Zimmer. Gut, dass er ein eigenes bekommen hatte, die anderen hatten seine nächtlichen Alpträume nicht mehr ausgehalten.

Die Tür verschloss Harry gut hinter sich und dirigierte dann seine Begleitung zum Bett. Den Umhang nahm er beiseite und dann setzte er sich neben Draco.

„Hey, es ist alles okay, ja? Der wird dir nichts mehr tun. Dafür sorge ich!"

Der Blonde schaute auf und Harry konnte sehen, dass er sich auf die Unterlippe biss, um nicht laut aufzuschluchzen. Lautlos seufzend, legte der Löwe einen Arm um den anderen und zog ihn an sich.

„Schon gut, wein ruhig. Niemand ist hier, der es dir verbietet...", flüsterte er.

Und als hätte das den Damm gebrochen, klammerte sich Draco an ihm fest und wimmerte herzzerreißend.

Der Mond stand am Himmel, was hieß, dass es schon ziemlich spät war. Draco schlief bereits seit mehreren Stunden. Ja, er hatte sich in den Schlaf geweint. Immer wieder gemurmelt, dass er das nicht wollte, er aber nicht anders konnte.

Nun saß Harry neben ihm an der Bettkante und überlegte, ob er ihn wecken sollte. Einerseits sah er so aus, als würde er den Schlaf brauchen können, andererseits sollte Draco wenigstens gewaschen sein und saubere Kleidung anbekommen.

Kurz entschlossen, legte er eine Hand auf die Schulter des Blonden und drückte sanft zu.

„Draco, wach auf!"

Leider war es keine gute Idee, denn der Junge saß nun schreiend in seinem Bett. Ziemlich erschrocken, fiel der Schwarzhaarige auf den Boden und starrte sprachlos zu dem anderen. Draco hatte sich wieder beruhigt und sah sich nun – etwas ängstlich, so kam es Harry vor – um.

Langsam richtete er sich wieder auf und setzte sich an seinen vorherigen Platz. Der Blonde war verwirrt, ihn zu sehen.

„Alles in Ordnung? Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken"

„Was...? Wo bin ich denn..?", entgegnet Draco, wobei er sich ein weiteres Mal umsah, wohl nach einem möglichen Fluchtweg suchend.

„Ich hab dich doch vor deinem Hauskameraden versteckt und dich dann mit hierher genommen. Du bist eingeschlafen."

Stumm hatte der Slytherin zugehört, nun nickte er.

„Ja"

„Hör mal, vielleicht solltest du duschen, hm? Ich zeig dir das Bad und geb dir Handtücher. Kannst dir Zeit lassen, ich suche dann etwas für dich zum Schlafen raus."

Damit zog er den anderen auf die Beine und führte ihn ins Badezimmer. Er holte die Handtücher heraus, legte sie neben das Waschbecken und bot Draco noch an, sein Duschgel zu benutzen. Dann verließ er den Raum, um im Schrank einen Schlafanzug zu suchen, den er dem Blonden geben konnte.

Es war mindestens schon eine halbe Stunde vergangen und der Schwarzhaarige machte sich Sorgen. Ob es dem anderen da drinnen gut ging? Okay, eine ziemlich dumme Frage, wenn man mal in Betracht zog, was er erlebt haben musste. Und eine halbe Stunde war ja eigentlich nichts, im Vergleich zu...

Okay, hier sollte er nicht weiter denken!

Unruhig stand er auf und machte zwei Schritte auf die Badtür zu, dann wollte er sich doch wieder abwenden und warten. Allerdings vergas er das ganz schnell, als er ein Geräusch hörte.

Panisch riss er die Tür auf und entdeckte den Blonden am Boden liegend. Das Handtuch war ihm vom Körper gerutscht und entblößte ihn. Aber das war das Geringste, das den Gryffindor störte. Sein Blick lag auf den violetten Flecken und den Striemen, die seinen Rücken und Beine bedeckten.

Mit wenigen Schritten kniete er neben Draco und packte ihn unter den Armen. Langsam richtete er ihn auf und legte das Handtuch um seine Schultern.

„Draco, hörst du mich?", flüsterte er und wischte eine Träne von der Wange des Jungen. Der Malfoy- Erbe zitterte wie Espenlaub und klammerte sich sofort in die warme Umarmung, in die er gezogen worden war.

„Scht, alles okay. Dir passiert nichts"

Mit wenigen Bewegungen trocknete er Draco ab und hob ihn dann auf die Arme.

In seinem Zimmer angelangt, setzte er sich mit ihm auf das Bett, half ihm in den Schlafanzug und deckte ihn wieder zu. Beruhigend strich er noch einige Male durch die blonden Strähnen, ehe er sich erhob und am Kamin Platz nahm.

Draco war jeder Bewegung des Schwarzhaarigen gefolgt und fragte sich jetzt, warum er ihn alleine ließ. Im Moment war dem Slytherin nicht klar, dass Harry seinen Körper und damit die Verletzungen, gesehen hatte.

„Harry?", fragte er mit kratziger Stimme.

Angesprochener drehte sich schnell um. Sein Gesicht wirkte sehr neutral. Zu neutral.

Für Dracos Geschmack jedenfalls, denn so kannte er den anderen nicht.

„Was ist, geht es dir besser?", kam die Gegenfrage.

Der Blonde nickte.

„Ja, ich konnte mich vorhin nur nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten und der Spiegel..."

Er brach den Satz ab, was nicht bedeutete, dass Harry ihn nicht verstanden hatte. Er wusste zu gut, was der Junge ihm mitteilen wollte.

„Ich mach ihn weg, okay? Ich bin nur froh, dass du aus deiner Apathie aufgewacht bist"

Draco war etwas verwirrt, dann verstand er aber. Ja, er versank öfters in solch einem Zustand. Immer dann, wenn er so hart mit diesem Teil seines Lebens konfrontiert wurde.

„Entschuldigung. Das passiert manchmal, ich kann nichts dagegen machen"

„Schon in Ordnung, ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf. Aber willst du mir nicht vielleicht sagen, warum du dich dazu zwingen lässt?"

Harry hatte ruhig und zutraulich gesprochen, in der Hoffnung, Draco würde ihm antworten. Der wiederum überlegte angestrengt, wie viel er sagen konnte, ohne, dass der Schwarzhaarige Verdacht schöpfte.

„Clay hat etwas, das mir gehört", meinte er dann. Harry reichte das nicht.

„Schön, aber, wenn ich dir helfen soll, musst du schon etwas genauer werden. Was hat er und weshalb lässt du dich damit erpressen?"

Draco schluckte. Er konnte das nicht sagen. Nicht IHM! Aber wem sollte er sonst davon erzählen, ohne Angst haben zu müssen, dass es am nächsten Morgen die ganze Schule wüsste!

„Mein Tagebuch"

Der Gryffindor musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Ein Malfoy, der Tagebuch führte. Davon hätte er nicht einmal geträumt. Andererseits kam ihm gerade die Hoffnung, dass auch etwas über ihn darin stand. Den Gedanken verdrängend, stellte er die nächste Frage:

„Und was steht da drin, ich meine, was ist es, das dich so handeln lässt?"

Wieder schluckte der Blonde. Warum immer alles so verzwickt sein musste, konnte er beim besten Willen nicht sagen.

„Wen ich liebe. Und das könnte wohl fatale Folgen haben. Denn mein Haus würde mich killen..."

**

* * *

Teil 1, Ende! **Hoffe es hat gefallen. Bye, Psy-Puma 


	2. Chapter 2

**Zuhälter 2 **

**Inhalte**

Nun, das machte Harry doch sprachlos.

„So schlimm kann deine Liebe wohl nicht sein, oder?", meinte er aufmunternd.

Draco sah ihn traurig an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Zumindest wird dich keiner umbringen wollen, solange es nicht ausgerechnet Parkinson ist!"

Wieder blieb der Blonde stumm.

„Hast du dich etwa wirklich in...?", fragte der Gryffindor etwas lauter und ungläubig. Entsetzen machte sich bei Draco breit.

„NEIN! Nie im Leben! Sie ist absolut nicht mein Typ"

„Gut, ich dachte schon! Aber wäre ja eigentlich auch unrealistisch gewesen, wo du sie doch immer abgewimmelt hast, nicht!"

„Was steht denn nun in deinem Tagebuch? Ist es so schlimm, dass du es mir nicht sagen kannst?"

Der Blonde seufzte. Dann kuschelte er sich tiefer unter die Decke.

„Wann gehst du schlafen?", wollte er wissen. Harry ging darauf ein, aber vergas seine Frage nicht.

„Eigentlich jetzt, warum?"

„Und wo wolltest du das tun?"

„Nun, wahrscheinlich auf dem Sessel. Brauchst du noch was?"

„Nein. Aber bleib bitte hier", bat der Junge und deutete auf die Stelle im Bett, die neben ihm frei war. Harry war doch leicht überrascht, solch ein Angebot zu bekommen, nahm es aber freudig an. Schnell löschte er das Licht und schlüpfte unter die warme Decke.

Es hatte schon was für sich, eine lebende Wärmflasche zu haben...

Kaum dass der Löwe lag, nahm er auch schon einige Bewegungen neben sich wahr und spürte dann, wie sich etwas an ihn drückte – Draco.

Lächelnd drehte sich der Schwarzhaarige auf die Seite und öffnete die Arme, damit Draco sich ankuscheln konnte.

Nie im Leben hätte Harry auch nur zu träumen gewagt, dass so etwas einmal passieren könnte.

„Sag, was wäre schlimmer: Wenn die Schüler erfahren würden, wen du liebst, oder, wenn sie erfahren würden, dass du dich so benutzen lässt?"

Die Worte hatten gesessen, denn der Blonde schien nachzudenken.

„Ich weiß nicht...", antwortete er dann ehrlich.

„Sag mir doch, wer es ist. Falls es sich nicht gerade um Ron handelt, kann ich dir bestimmt helfen. Kenne ich ihn oder sie?"

„Ja, sicher. Aber, es ist keine sie"

Harry war erstaunt, so eine Antwort zu erhalten.

„Also ein er. Aber was ist so schlimm daran? Weil es ein Junge ist, oder, weil das Haus nicht stimmt?"

Draco seufzte hörbar auf. Dieses Gespräch lief überhaupt nicht so, wie er das wollte.

Die Richtung, in die sie gingen, kam der Wahrheit immer näher – leider! Oder?

„Wie sieht er aus? Beschreib ihn mir", forderte der Gryffindor.

„Ein klein wenig größer als ich, schwarze Haare, grüne Augen. Ein unglaubliches Lächeln, muskulös und ein klasse Flieger. Er ist göttlich!", schwärmte Draco, konnte so nicht sehen wie Harrys Augen groß wurden.

„Du, das kommt mir sehr bekannt vor", sagte er ruhig. Der Blonde fasste sich schnell und bemerkte erst jetzt, was er getan hatte. Leise fügte er noch etwas hinzu:

„Außerdem ist er ziemlich einsam und traurig"

Harry überhörte diesen Satz absichtlich, es hätte jetzt nicht geholfen, darauf einzugehen.

„Du meinst also mich?"

Er erhielt keine Antwort. Aber die Hände, die sich in die Decke krampften und der schwere Atmen, waren Bestätigung genug.

„Und das wolltest du mir nicht sagen? Ist es denn so furchtbar, wenn es die ganze Schule weiß?", fragte er leise nach, strich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht des anderen.

„Ich will nur nicht, dass es alle wissen und ich dann dumm dastehe, weil du nun mal nicht auf Jungs stehst!"

„Und woher weißt du das? Habe ich das behauptet, oder wer anderes? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern und falls mal jemand etwas darüber gesagt hat, muss es auch nicht unbedingt gleich die Wahrheit sein. Ich bin schwul, und das schon länger..", grinste Harry.

Draco hatte große Augen bekommen und hing nur so an den Lippen des Löwen.

„Und weißt du, was mein Typ ist? Blond, grauäugig, etwa so groß wie ich und Slytherin"

Die Glückswelle, die den Blonden gerade überschwemmte, konnte er nicht in Worte fassen. Da hatte er Monate lang gelitten und wofür? Nichts! Er hätte einfach nur nicht so feige sein dürfen, dann wäre das nicht geschehen!

„Ich liebe dich, Harry!", murmelte Draco und schmiegte sich so nah an den Körper des anderen, wie es nur möglich war.

„Ich dich auch, Drache. Und morgen gehen wir zu Dumbledore und erklären ihm alles. Ich bin mir sicher, er erlaubt mir, dich bei mir zu behalten

Ein Zittern durchlief den Körper des Slytherins und Harry drückte ihn noch näher an sich.

„Keine Angst, er wird uns helfen. Und solange du in meiner Nähe bleibst, passiert dir auch nichts!", versicherte er und strich über den Rücken des Blonden.

Der folgende Morgen kam ziemlich rasch, so schlug ein unausgeschlafener – und somit miesepetrig gelaunter – Draco Malfoy, seine Augen auf. Die Sonne kitzelte ihn und um das zu unterbinden, drehte er sich um und stieß dabei Harry an.

„Morgen", hauchte der und drückte ein Küsschen auf die Nasenspitze des anderen.

Angewidert verzog der Drache sein Gesicht.

„Schon so gut gelaunt? Es ist doch noch mitten in der Nacht!", empörte er sich und zog die Decke über den Kopf. Sich aber unter der Decke auf den Bauch seines Freundes legend.

„Komm, ich muss aufstehen. Und du auch! Wir wollen schließlich zu Dumbledore!"

Augenblicklich saß Draco kerzengerade.

„Da will ich nicht hin! Ich bleibe im Bett, ich bin krank!"

Schneller, als Harry schauen konnte, hatte sich der andere zu einer Kugel zusammen gerollt und unter der Bettdecke verschanzt.

„Wir werden sehen. Ich stehe jetzt jedenfalls auf und gehe frühstücken. Überleg dir, ob du nicht doch mitkommen willst. Du wirst bald Hunger bekommen.", meinte er noch, bevor er im Bad verschwand.

Der Slytherin unter der Decke hatte die Augen geschlossen und seufzte. Natürlich wollte er das nicht mehr machen, sich verkaufen lassen, gegen seinen Willen. Aber reichte es denn nicht, wenn er das schon Harry erzählt hatte? Aber jetzt auch noch Dumbledore? Nein, das konnte er nicht.

Sich unwohl fühlend, drehte er sich, zog dabei die Bettdecke von seinem Kopf und blickte direkt in grüne Smaragde.

„Na komm, zieh dich an und dann gehen wir was essen. Danach bringe ich dich wieder hier her, wenn du möchtest", meinte er und legte besänftigend eine Hand auf den rechten Arm des Blonden. Draco nickte ruhig und stand dann auf, schlang die Arme um seinen Oberkörper und ging ins Bad, hinter sich die Türe schließend.

Als die Beiden die große Halle betraten, waren alle sofort verstummt. Neugierig sahen die Schüler sie an und Clay sprang auf. Schnell kam er auf sie zu und fragte besorgt nach:

„Draco, wo warst du denn, wir haben dich gesucht!"

Mit geheucheltem Sorgengesicht, musterte er den anderen und wollte ihn schon am Arm fassen und zu seinem Haus ziehen. Das allerdings unterband Harry schnell.

„Komm, Drache, wir gehen frühstücken!"

Zärtlich legte er einen Arm um den Jungen und zog ihn näher zu sich und entschwand dann an seinen Tisch.

Die Gryffindors waren erschrocken über diese Handlung ihres Helden, aber sie verloren kein Wort darüber, als sie sahen, wie seltsam sich Draco Malfoy verhielt. Und dann gab es nicht einmal ein feindliches Wort zwischen den beiden Erzrivalen.

„Harry, was ist los? Warum ist er bei dir?", erkundigte sich Ron.

„Es ist einiges passiert"

„Was?"

„Kann ich dir nicht sagen. Aber soviel: Draco gehört zu mir und ich möchte, dass der Krieg zwischen Gryffindor und ihm aufhört"

Alle waren stumm. Da räusperte sich Ginny als erste.

„Einverstanden. Wenn er uns nicht beleidigt, dann werden wir ihn genauso in Ruhe lassen!"

Dankend sah Harry zu der Rothaarigen und nickte.

„Er wird euch in Ruhe lassen, versprochen! Und nun lasst uns was essen!"

Kurz bevor das Frühstück beendet wurde, stand Harry auf, zog Draco mit sich, der sowieso nicht viel gegessen hatte, und steuerte den Schulleiter an.

„Professor Dumbledore?", rief er.

Der Mann drehte sich um und wartete auf die Jungen. Fragend sah er in die Augen seines Schützlings, der wie ein Enkel für ihn war.

„Was gibt es, Harry?", fragte er dann ruhig nach. Er hatte schon die Vermutung, dass es sich um Mr. Malfoy drehte, aber das sollte ihm der Gryffindor schon selber sagen.

„Ich muss mit ihnen reden, jetzt!"

Ein wissendes Nicken folgte dem und schon lief der alte Zauberer voran.

Harry zog Draco mit sich, wohl wissend, dass dieser eigentlich nicht wirklich wollte. Aber solange er nichts sagte, würde er ihn auch nicht wieder in den Turm bringen. Immerhin ging es hier darum, was mit Draco passieren sollte, da musste er auch anwesend sein.

Im Büro angelangt, bot Albus den Beiden an, sich zu setzen, was sie auch taten.

„Nun, wie kann ich euch helfen?"

Harry warf einen Blick zu dem Blonden und seufzte lautlos. Also musste er das wohl erzählen.

„Ich habe herausgefunden, dass Draco erpresst wurde. Und das von einem Hauskameraden – Clay! Der Kerl hat ihm sein Tagebuch gestohlen und ihn mit dem Inhalt erpresst!"

„Verstehe. Und was hat er von ihnen verlangt, Mr. Malfoy?"

„In der Muggelwelt würde man Clay als Zuhälter bezeichnen!", beantwortete Harry.

Der Schulleiter zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er wusste zwar viel, aber das bezog sich nicht alles auf die Welt der Muggel.

„Er hat Draco dazu gezwungen, mit anderen zu schlafen, gegen seinen Willen!", erklärte der Löwe und drückte dabei den anderen an sich, Draco hatte begonnen zu zittern und leise Tränen verließen seine Augen, auch wenn er das nicht wollte.

„Scht, alles wird gut, versprochen!", tröstete er ihn und sah dann auf. Einmal tief durchatmend, fuhr er fort:

„Ich will, dass Clay von der Schule fliegt und bestraft wird! Es kann nicht angehen, dass so was einfach passieren kann! Und ich möchte auch, dass Draco bei mir bleiben kann! Geben sie uns ein Einzelzimmer, oder lassen sie ihn im Turm wohnen, bei mir!"

Albus Dumbledore traute seinen Ohren nicht, als er das hörte. Ein Schüler wurde unter seinen Augen gezwungen, sich zu verkaufen, damit der Inhalt des Tagebuches nicht bekannt wurde! Und er hatte nichts mitbekommen! Irgendwie fühlte er sich schuldig.

„Gut, ihr bekommt ein Einzelzimmer, das wird das Beste sein. Immerhin braucht er Abstand und den bekommt er nicht, wenn er bei dir im Turm wohnen muss"

Die Umquartierung wurde noch am selben Tag durchgeführt. Nun bewohnten die Beiden ein schönes Zimmer im dritten Stock, nicht weit entfernt vom Raum der Wünsche.

Ein Bild mit drei Zauberern diente als Eingang.

Der Raum an sich bestand aus zwei Zimmern, drei, wenn man das Bad mitrechnete.

Das Schlafzimmer hatte ein großes Kingsize- Bett, an dem der Himmel und die Vorhänge aus cremefarbenem Stoff waren. Ein riesengroßer Schrank, der eine halbe Zimmerwand in Anspruch nahm, stand dem Bett gegenüber. Auf jeder Seite gab es ein Nachtschränkchen, auf denen jeweils ein Kerzenständer Licht spenden konnte.

Ein Standspiegel neben der Tür erlaubte ihnen, morgens einen Blick auf ihr Aussehen zu werfen, damit sie möglichst schnell unter die Dusche flüchteten. Zwei große Fenster ließen eine Flut an Licht herein und erhellten den Raum.

Im Nebenzimmer waren zwei Regale und ein großer Schreibtisch, an dem man locker zu zweit Platz hatte. Die Regale waren gefüllt mit Büchern und in einem lag sogar ein kleines Fossil.

Der Kamin heizte den Raum wohlig warm und machte die zwei Ledersofas noch anziehender, als sie es eh schon waren. Und eine Decke, die weich aussah, lud zum kuscheln ein. Ein weicher Teppichboden ließ es zu, dass man auch mal barfuss herum lief. Überall waren die Farben Creme und Gold anzutreffen. Es wirkte einfach warm und freundlich, genau das, was sie Beide brauchten.

Den Unterricht besuchten sie zwar, aber wie man aus einem sich schnell verbreitetem Gerücht hörte, tat dies nicht ein gewisser Slytherin mit Namen Clay. Es hieß, dass der Schuldirektor ihn persönlich aus der ersten Unterrichtsstunde geholt hatte und zusammen mit seinem Hauslehrer, in sein Büro verschwunden war. Zaubertränke viel deshalb heute flach, was Harry nicht im Geringsten störte.

Er saß zur Zeit am Schreibtisch und versuchte sich an den Hausaufgaben. Draco lag auf dem Sofa und schlief, zumindest sah es danach aus.

Aber irgendwann wurde es dem Löwen zu blöd, weil er Zaubertränke nun mal nicht verstand und er weckte seinen Freund, damit er ihm half. Harry fragte sich, warum ein solch Helden- quälendes Fach eigentlich zulässig war!

„Drache?", murmelte er in das Ohr des Schlafenden. Draco saß sofort senkrecht. Schnell sah er sich um, entdeckte aber nur Harry, der neben ihm kniete.

„Hab ich dich erschreckt?"

„Ja, aber nicht so schlimm..", meinte Draco und schaute den Schwarzhaarigen an.

Der schüttelte den Kopf, lächelte dann aber.

„Kannst du mir mit meinen Hausaufgaben in Tränke helfen? Ich hab doch keinen blassen Schimmer, was ich machen muss!", schmollte er und der Blonde konnte gar nicht ablehnen.

So saßen die Beiden noch einige Zeit da und der Slytherin erklärte Harry, was er zu tun hatte.

Kurz waren noch Hermine und Ron da gewesen, aber als sie die Beiden aneinander gekuschelt auf dem Sofa vorfanden, gingen sie wieder. Es hatte doch zu niedlich ausgesehen, wie die Beiden da lagen, sich gegenseitig im Arm hielten und schliefen. Was sie nicht wussten, war, dass die Zweiwach gewesen waren und nur keine Lust verspürt hatten, jetzt ihre Zweisamkeit aufzugeben.

Aber als das Feuer langsam kleiner wurde, erhoben sie sich und machten sich bettfertig.

Schnell waren sie unter die Bettdecke gekrochen und Draco hatte sich wieder an seinen Freund geschmiegt. Er hatte viel darüber nachgedacht, ob es wirklich so schlimm war, dass alle davon wussten, dass er schwul war. Das Ergebnis war ernüchternd gewesen: Nein, es war nicht schlimm! Es war in der Zauberergesellschaft nichts Ungewöhnliches.

„Harry, ich habe Angst, dass jemand erfährt, was mit mir geschehen ist. Das soll niemand wissen und ich kann immer noch nicht richtig schlafen. Und vor Berührungen habe ich auch Angst... Was mach ich nur?", flüsterte er und verbarg sein Gesicht in der Halsbeuge seines Löwen.

Der strich ihm beruhigend durch das blonde Haar.

„Ich kann nachvollziehen wie du dich fühlst, Drache..."

Fragend sah der auf und verstand nicht ganz den Zusammenhang dieser Worte. Wie sollte Harry das nachvollziehe können?

* * *

Ende für heute!

Na, ahnt ihr schon etwas? Ja? Sagt mir eure Vermutungen!

Bye, Psy-Puma

6


	3. Chapter 3

**Zuhälter 3 **

**Wahrheiten**

Harry hatte den Blick durchaus bemerkt, wollte aber die Augen deshalb nicht öffnen. Bilder zogen an seinem inneren Auge vorbei und er versuchte gerade krampfhaft, sie zu unterdrücken.

Er durfte jetzt nicht daran denken, er musste für Draco da sein und ihn schützen.

„Harry?", klang eine leise Stimme an seinem Ohr.

Überrascht öffnete er die Augen und sah direkt in die sturmgrauen seins Freundes.

Sachte strich er über das blonde Haar und lächelte.

„Was, mein Kleiner?"

„Du bist so komisch. Hab ich was falsch gemacht? Oder etwas gesagt?", fragte Draco ängstlich nach.

„Nein, hast du nicht. Ich war eben nur in Gedanken, weißt du?"

Einen Moment schwieg der blonde Junge, dann aber wollte er doch gerne wissen, was sein Freund vorher gemeint hatte:

„Harry, was hast du damit gemeint, dass du es nachvollziehen kannst?"

Angesprochener schwieg.

Es waren schon zehn Minuten vergangen und Draco glaubte nicht, dass er noch eine Antwort bekam, aber da öffnete der Schwarzhaarige den Mund.

„Seit ich denken kann, bin ich von meinen Verwandten misshandelt worden. Sie haben mich geschlagen und getreten. Mich wie einen Hauselfen behandelt, eigentlich schlimmer. Und seit den Sommerferien, nach dem dritten Jahr, die letzten Sommerferien ausgenommen, haben sie mich auch vergewaltigt. Nicht nur mein Onkel, auch mein Cousin und seine Freunde. Mein Onkel ging sogar soweit, mich manchmal für eine Nacht zu verkaufen..."

Sprachlos hatte sich Draco aufgesetzt. Tränen benetzten sein Gesicht und beide Hände lagen über seinen Mund gepresst. Er wollte schreien, weil man seinem Freund so weh getan hatte, weil man ihm weh getan hatte, weil die Welt so ungerecht war. Aber er konnte nicht. Kein Ton kam über sein Lippen.

Mit einem traurigen Lächeln sah Harry den Blonden an.

„Ich habe es soweit akzeptiert, ich kann es nicht mehr ändern. Also muss ich versuchen, damit zu leben, auch, wenn es noch so schwer fällt.

Als ich dich an jenem Abend gesehen habe, alleine im Gang, da wusste ich, was passiert war – und dann das Blut. Ich beschloss dir zu helfen, weil ich nicht wollte, dass du das Gleiche erleben musst wie ich.

Ich war wohl ein bisschen spät dran, aber ich konnte dir letztendlich wenigstens aus diesem Teufelskreis heraus helfen. Und egal, was auch in Zukunft passiert, du wirst für mich immer ein unschuldiger, reiner Engel bleiben. Hast du das verstanden?"

Tief sah er Draco in die Augen und zog ihn dann an sich. Ja, sie hatten sich gefunden und würden sich nie mehr hergeben. Sie gehörten zueinander und konnten sich gegenseitig helfen.

Als die Jungen am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück gingen, kam Professor McGonagall zu ihnen und bat, dass sie nach dem Essen zum Schulleiter gingen.

So standen sie also vor der Statue zum Büro Dumbledores und warteten auf ihn, immerhin saß er noch in der Halle.

Aber es waren keine zehn Minuten vergangen, da wurden Schritte hörbar und der alte Zauberer kann um die Ecke.

„Ah, ihr seid schon da!", grüßte er und murmelte das Passwort.

Der Direktor schritt voran und die Beiden folgten ihm wortlos. Im Büro angekommen, nahmen sie auf den beiden Stühlen Platz und warteten.

Nach zwei Minuten Schweigen, setzte sich der alte Mann und es erschienen drei Tassen Tee.

„Mögt ihr ein Zitronenbonbon?", fragte er und hob ihnen eine Schüssel entgegen.

Dankend schüttelten sie den Kopf.

„Um was geht es, Professor?", erkundigte sich Harry. Draco zitterte leicht und griff nach der Hand des anderen. Sanft erwiderte Harry den Druck und lächelte ihn an.

Dumbledore hatte das verfolgt und ihm war klar, dass die Beiden mehr verband, als nur eine Freundschaft.

„Es geht um ihren Mitschüler, Mr. Clay. Gestern Abend ist er von seinen Eltern abgeholt worden und er wird nicht zurückkehren. Ich habe ihn der Schule verwiesen, denn es geht nun einmal nicht an, dass so etwas geschieht. Jedoch ist es auch so, dass ich ihn nicht vor Gericht bringen kann, das musst du selbst tun, Draco. Du musst ihn anzeigen"

Nun war der Blonde nur noch ein zitterndes Bündel, das auf Harrys Schoß saß.

Beruhigend strich ihm Harry über den Rücken und flüsterte sanfte Worte.

Endlich war es so weit, dass dieser Bastard fort war. Langsam beruhigte sich der Blonde wieder und auch die Tränen hatten aufgehört zu fließen.

Harry reichte ihm seine Tasse, damit ihn der Tee wärmte und auch zur Beruhigung beitrug.

„Das heißt, wir müssen zum Ministerium und Anzeige erstatten?", fragte Harry.

Der alte Mann nickte stumm und sein sonst immer präsentes Lächeln, war verschwunden.

Draco unterdessen hatte seine Tasse geleert und sah nun zu seinem Freund.

„Gut und wann können wir dahin?", wollte Harry weiter wissen.

Erschrocken sah der andere Junge auf und konnte nicht fassen, was sein Freund da sagte.

„Harry?", flüsterte er fast schon schockiert.

Sanft lächelnd sah dieser ihn an.

„Ja, was ist?"

„Du willst da hin? Harry, ich..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn ihm versagte die Stimme.

„Draco, ihr müsst das so schnell wie möglich machen. Und je schneller, desto besser"

Langsam gingen die beiden Jungen zurück in den Turm, um sich zu beruhigen. Oder eher Draco, da Harry ja eigentlich weniger mitgenommen war. Zwar ging ihm diese ganze Sache auch an die Nieren, aber er ließ sich nicht viel anmerken und konnte eher damit umgehen, als der andere.

Im Zimmer angelangt, setzten sie sich erst einmal auf das Bett und schwiegen. Harry strich wieder beruhigend über den Rücken des Blonden und murmelte leise Worte, während Draco an ihn gelehnt saß und seinem Herzschlag lauschte.

„Dray?", flüsterte der Dunkelhaarige nach einer Weile.

„Dumbledore hat Recht, wir müssen Anzeige erstatten. Oder willst du, dass der das auch mit anderen macht? Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen"

Zittrig zog Draco die Luft ein.

Er wollte da nicht hin, auch wenn es das Beste war, das er tun konnte.

„Ich werde selbstverständlich mitgehen und dich unterstützen. Ich sage auch als Zeuge aus, wenn nötig. Ich werde alles tun, um dieses Schwein hinter Gitter zu bekommen!"

Ruhig hatte der Blonde den Worten zugehört und ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf seinen Zügen.

Ja, auf Harry konnte er sich verlassen, er würde ihn nie im Stich lassen.

„Und du kommst mit? Ich will das nicht alleine machen!", erklärte Draco und schluckte leicht.

„Sicher werde ich bei dir sein. Und niemals werde ich dich alleine lassen, dazu bekommen mich keine hundert Hippogreife!"

ZWEI WOCHEN SPÄTER

Heute war die letzte Verhandlung im Fall Draco Malfoy und die Jungen waren auf dem Weg dort hin. Eigentlich war es ja nur noch die Verkündung des Urteils, aber genau die wollten sie nicht verpassen, immerhin hatten sie hart gekämpft, um hierher zu kommen!

So saßen sie nun im Ministerium, in der Verhandlung und erwarteten das Urteil.

Der Richter, in diesem Fall Cornelius Fudge, erhob sich und las laut vor:

„Hiermit verkündet das Zauberrei- Gericht folgendes Urteil:

Mr. Clay wird wegen der wissentlichen und vorsätzlichen Vergewaltigung und Körperverletzung, zu einer Freiheitsstrafe von fünf Jahren verurteilt. Des weiteren ist er wegen illegalem Zuhältergeschäften und Erpressung, zu weiteren zwei Jahren Freiheitsstrafe verurteilt worden. Gegen dieses Urteil kann keine Gegenklage eingereicht werden."

Mit diesen entscheidenden Worten ließ er sich nieder und zeitgleich fiel Draco seinem Freund in die Arme.

Natürlich hatte der Anwalt von Clay daraufhin versucht dennoch Einspruch zu erheben, aber ohne Erflog.

Sie standen noch an der Tür, als Clay von den Auroren abgeführt wurde.

Glücklich alles hinter sich zu haben, verließen sie das Ministerium und machten sich auf den Weg zur Winkelgasse. Dort würden sie noch eine Kleinigkeit essen und dann nach Hogwarts zurückkehren.

Die Beiden hatten sich schnell zurückgezogen und kuschelten nun vor dem Kamin. Sie wollten einfach nur alleine sein und nicht die nervigen Gespräche der anderen hören. Die Fragen, wo sie denn gewesen waren und warum sie nichts erzählten.

Am Morgen darauf ging wieder alles so weit seine geregelten Bahnen. Harry und Draco nahmen wie gewohnt am Unterricht teil. Allerdings fiel ihren Freunden schnell auf, dass sich etwas geändert hatte. Was Snape zum Anlass nahm, die Jungen anzusprechen.

So saßen die Beiden nach dem Tränkeunterricht in dessen Büro und warteten darauf, was der Lehrer wollte.

„Nun, Mr. Potter, Draco. Mir ist nicht entgangen, dass in den letzten Wochen etwas geschehen ist, von dem ich nichts weiß. Und mich würde es doch sehr interessieren. Also, Draco?"

Angesprochener sah etwas panisch aus, als sein Pate ihn aufforderte, zu erzählen. Er richtete seinen Blick auf Harry, der ihn umarmt hatte und beruhigend über seinen linken Arm strich.

„Professor, es ist nicht so, dass wir irgend etwas mit Absicht vor ihnen verheimlichen wollen, aber das hier ist etwas sehr persönliches und – nun ja – sie sollten es Draco überlassen, wann er es ihnen erzählt"

Severus war alles andere, als erfreut, diese Worte zu hören. Was konnte denn so schlimm sein, dass es sein Patenkind so mit nahm?

Und genau diese Ratlosigkeit und Sorge spiegelte sich im Gesicht des Mannes wieder. Harry

hatte den Älteren noch nie so gesehen. Und wie er ihn so ansah, wusste er, er sorgte sich ehrlich um seinen Freund.

Draco hingegen hatte sich an Harry gewandt und ihm etwas zugeflüstert. Der Kurzhaarige nickte.

„Professor Snape?", richtete er sich an den Lehrer.

Fragend sah der auf.

„Draco möchte, dass ich ihnen alles sage. Aber wäre es möglich, woanders hinzugehen?"

Erstaunt über diese Bitte, erhob sich Snape und deutete den Jungen, ihm zu folgen.

Er führte sie durch eine Tür an der Seite und dann standen sie in einem Wohnzimmer. Wohl

die Räume des Tränkelehrers.

Harry ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder und bettete Draco auf seinem Schoß. Der Blonde hatte

sich vorrausschauend so hin gelegt, dass er seinen Paten nicht ansehen musste.

Andächtig strich Harry durch die blonden Strähnen und seufzte einmal.

„Ich habe Draco vor einiger Zeit nachts auf dem Gang gesehen. Er lief so seltsam und ich

wusste sofort, was passiert sein musste. Und ich behielt Recht. Jedenfalls bot ich ihm meine Hilfe an, die er erst ausschlug, aber zwei Wochen später, annahm"

Er machte eine kleine Pause, in der er nach Dracos Hand fasste und sie zärtlich streichelte.

Ihm war das Zittern nicht verborgen geblieben.

„Ich habe erfahren, dass er von Clay erpresst wurde. Draco sollte seinen Körper hergeben, damit seine Geheimnisse aus seinem Tagebuch, welches ihm Clay gestohlen hatte, auch geheim blieben. Allerdings habe ich Dray bei mir behalten und dann auch Dumbledore informiert. Tja, und irgendwie sind wir uns dann näher gekommen. Jetzt sind wir zusammen und haben gestern die letzte Verhandlung gehabt, in der Clay verurteilt wurde."

Gebannt hatte der Lehrer gelauscht und konnte nur schwer diese Informationen verdauen.

„Heißt das, Draco wurde.. vergewaltigt?", fragte er leise.

Betretenes Schweigen breitete sich aus, als dann leise Draco antwortete.

„Ja"

Erschrocken sah Severus auf.

„Mein Gott und ich hab nichts bemerkt... Es tut mir leid, Dray! Ich hätte doch..."

Verzweiflung war aus der Stimme zu hören.

Der Blonde setzte sich auf und erhob sich dann, ging zu seinem Paten.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Ich habe es lange geheim gehalten. Niemand wusste etwas davon. Außer denen, die mich..."

Er brach den Satz ab, schmiss sich in die Arme des Älteren und weinte.

Harry saß noch immer auf dem Sofa und hatte den Blick gesenkt. Außer Draco wusste niemand, dass man ihm dasselbe angetan hatte. Nur, bei ihm hatte die Zeitspanne über Jahre hinweg gereicht. Und nie war da jemand gewesen, der ihm hätte eine Stützt sein können. Der ihm hätte helfen können.

Eine einzelne Träne rann über seine Wange, die er fort wischte. Unbemerkt.

Dachte er zumindest. Doch Severus hatte es gesehen und wunderte sich, warum Potter denn weinte.

Sollte er fragen?

„Was ist, Potter?", erklang seine Stimme. Ruckartig hob Harry seinen Kopf und wirkte verwirrt.

„Was soll sein?", entgegnete er. Draco hatte sich wieder beruhigt und warf seinem Freund einen wissenden Blick zu. Was Harry dazu brachte, seine Augen von ihm zu nehmen.

„Du hast doch geweint. Also, was ist?", fragte er noch einmal.

Innerlich schimpfte sich der Gryffindor, er war ja so dumm gewesen, hier auch nur einer Träne nachzugeben.

„Harry...", erreichte ihn die Stimme des Blonden. Er sah ihn an.

„Du kannst Onkel Sev vertrauen. Bitte, ich habe es doch auch erzählt!"

Der Kurzhaarige schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich habe für dich erzählt", verbesserte er.

Draco ging zu ihm zurück, setzte sich ans andere Ende des Sofas, zog Harry zu sich und legte seinen Kopf auf seinen Schoß. Genau so wie er es bei ihm getan hatte.

Beruhigend streichelte er ihn und dann kamen die ersten Worte über seine Lippen.

„Harry hat mir etwas gesagt, das mich genauso erschreckt hat, wie das von mir, dich. Ich habe in einer Nacht nicht schlafen können und war verzweifelt. Ich wusste nicht weiter und Harry hat mich getröstet. Und irgendwann hat er dann gesagt, dass er nachvollziehen kann wie ich mich fühle"

Nun unterbrach er sich selbst. Dann richtete er seinen Blick auf Severus, bei dem langsam eine ungute Vorahnung aufkam.

„Ich hab nicht verstanden und ihn gefragt. Erst verweigerte er jede Aussage, aber dann... Er hat mir erzählt, dass seine Verwandten ihn auch vergewaltigt haben, sein Onkel ihn sogar an Fremde verkauft hatte. Und das über einige Jahre hinweg..."

Leichenblass und unbeweglich, verharrte Snape auf seinem Sessel. Was ihm hier offenbart wurde, war einfach unglaublich.

„Weiß Albus davon, Draco?"

Doch anstatt des Angesprochenen, richtete sich Harry auf und sah emotionslos in die schwarzen Augen.

„Nein, hätte ja eh nichts gebracht. Zurück gemusst hätte ich ja sowieso und außerdem dachte ich, dass der Orden immer um das Haus beordert war... Aber die haben auch nicht eingegriffen. Ich komme damit zurecht und will nicht, dass noch jemand etwas erfährt. Schwören sie!", forderte Harry.

„Ich verspreche es dir. Bei mir bleibt es ein Geheimnis. Aber willst du, wenn du so über Albus denkst, überhaupt noch hier bleiben? Vertraust du ihm noch?"

„Nein, schon seit dem fünften Jahr nicht mehr. Und sobald ich den Abschluss habe, gehe ich hier mit Draco weg"

Mittlerweile lag Draco wieder in den Armen des anderen und ließ sich im Nacken kraulen.

„Wenn ihr möchtet, könnt ihr bei mir wohnen. Es ist immer so einsam, wenn ich dort bin. Ich würde mich freuen. Und, Harry, lass uns den Streit beilegen"

Ein zustimmendes Nicken.

Die UTZ waren vorüber und das Abschlussfest diesen Jahres war genauso schön gewesen wie die voran gegangenen.

Harry und Draco hatten mit ihrer besten Leistung abgeschlossen und waren noch direkt am Abend, zusammen mit Severus, aus Hogwarts verschwunden.

Seit damals hatte keiner mehr etwas von ihnen gehört. Weder Ron und Hermine, noch jemand anderes.

Drei Jahre später fand man vor den Toren der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, die Leiche Voldemorts. Und die Menschen in der Zauberwelt waren sich sicher, dass Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy doch noch lebten.

Die Gerüchte über ihren Tod waren von einer auf die andere Sekunde, vergessen...

* * *

ENDE

So, hiermit endet diese Geschichte. Ich hoffe, das Ende ist annehmbar geworden.

Es war ehrlich gesagt, ziemlich haareraufend, etwas Passendes zu finden.

Also, bitte Kommis hinterlassen, wenn es gefallen hat!

Bye, Psy-Puma


End file.
